the big scare a despicable me fanfiction
by luvkaykay41
Summary: Vector comes back and hurts Margo... BAD this just popped in my head and i felt like trying fan fiction rated t for violence language and self harm this is my first fan fiction story like ever so flame all you want hope you like it- KayKay
1. Chapter 1

Gru slightly smiled as he watched his girls play outside through the kitchen window. Suddenly the phone rang…

"hey old friend," Vector said evilly. Gru's world shattered it can't be

"VECTOR," Gru yelled through the phone

"Yeah ha ha ha," Vector snickered Margo gave out a blood curdling scream it almost made Gru want to scream himself. Agnes and Edith ran in through the front door and they screamed in unison,

"Daddy Margo," It was all slow motion as Margo fell into the greenish patch of grass in his front yard.

"Edith go call an ambulance," Gru called out to his middle daughter and sprinted towards his eldest. When he got to Margo he knelt down and put two fingers on her pulse point he felt nothing. As the fear took over his fatherly skills kicked in. luckily he just finished with C.P.R class so he had experience. He aligned his hands and started his compressions. As he was counting he noticed she wasn't breathing either. He stopped his compressions for a moment and he closed Margo's nose and tilted her head back, breathing two long breaths before compressing again. Two coughs and a gasp came from Margo as she breathed again but this wasn't over yet. Gru took his scarf off and ripped it in half he covered the two bullet wounds in her arm the other in her chest and pressed hard to minimize the bleeding. Margo's eyes slowly opened and she reached up to wipe the tears from her father's eyes and they fluttered back shut again as the ambulance came roaring in. Her eyes opened again to find her father yelling "Stay with me Margo,"

Once they were in the ambulance one of the EMT's placed oxygen over her nose and mouth the other one checked her bullet wounds he shot her leg with morphine. She twitched in pain but then relaxed as the drug took the pain away the EMT worked carefully removing the bullet from her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Thank you for reading my fan fiction so far! I hope you enjoy my next chapter –luvkaykay41"**

**Gru's POV:**

We got to the emergency room and the surgeons and nurses moved her into emergency surgery. They stopped me at the door so I paced back and forth worrying my head off. I called Dr. Nefario asking him to bring Edith and Agnes. Once they came to the hospital they ran into my arms and cried. This is the first time I have ever seen Edith cry like…Ever.

About a half hour later the surgeon came out with a face that meant hopefully good news, "your daughter is in recovery. We successfully removed the bullet and saved her lung. However she lost ¼ of her blood so she will be weak for a while. So we are giving her blood but there is a slight problem, she took the IV out and she won't let the nurses put it back in so we were hoping you could help us with that."

The doctor led me up the stairs and I nervously followed I walked into Margo's room to find her weakly pulling her arm away from the nurses. I grabbed her wrist and gently held it down and said "look at me." She winced but relaxed as the needle went in a clear liquid which I think was morphine flowed through the tube and through the needle. Her eyes became very droopy and she fell asleep I gently lifted her head and let her hair down and gently put her head back down and I slid her glasses off her nose. I kissed her forehead while doing so. I walked quietly down the stairs and found Edith and Agnes asleep I asked dr. Nefario to take them home I picked them both up and laid them in the "car" I kissed them both goodnight and went back to Margo's room

I sat in a quite comfortable chair next to her bed and her eyes fluttered open she took a deep breath and looked over to me she tried to say something but I shushed her before she could and whispered you need rest I kissed her forehead and her eyes closed again.

I awoke in a chair covered in a fleece blanket thinking it was all just a dream I frantically looked around and to my horror found Margo asleep still in the hospital bed.

"**Hope you guys liked it I'll have an update tomorrow as well please review-luvkaykay41"**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is chapter 3 hope you guys like it! This chapter will be longer you guys I promise and Happy New year!**

I unlocked my phone and called Dr. Nefarigo

"Hello Gru how is Margo" he asked in concern

"She's asleep would you do me a favor and bring Agnes and Edith?"

"No problem"

"Thanks" I hung up the phone and suddenly heard a soft raspy voice say "daddy" I looked over at Margo who was trying frantically to sit up. I calmed her down enough to get her to let me help. I helped her sit up and called a nurse. She cleaned and re-bandaged the wounds and left.

About 15 minutes later Agnes and Edith arrived at the hospital I picked them both up and told then to be very gentle. I placed them on her bed and said I will be going back to the house to get a duffle bag full of things I trust you both will behave I bid goodbye and left.

Upon my return I found them all asleep I picked Agnes and Edith up and placed them once again in the "car" kissed them both goodnight and walked my way back up the stairs. I found Margo still asleep I sat back in my chair I pulled Margo's blanket up to her shoulders, and adjusted he oxygen so that she would be more comfortable. I held the hand with the wristbands and the heart rate monitor the steady beeping putting me to sleep.

I awoke to the sounds of SpongeBob and Margo quietly laughing at the animated sponge. She looked over at me and said "Hi dad"

"Hello sweetie how are you feeling" I asked as I grabbed a cup of water with a straw that I held up to her lips. She drank thirstily but slowly once she was finished she said "fine."

"That's good" I replied as I set the cup back down just then the doctor walked in.

"Okay looks like your health is almost back to normal but we recommend no horseplay, physical activity or anymore strain on your body as that could open your wounds again." He handed me release forms and he instructed me on how to clean the wounds. He also showed me how to give her medication through her IV, and then left me to take her home. Margo was very weak so I helped her put her clothes on I gently picked her up bridal style and into a wheelchair I wheeled her to our so called car and laid her there the comforting smells of home putting her to sleep I smiled when I looked at her through the review mirror.

**Thank you guys for reading have a nice night! A new post will be up tomorrow too so keep reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers this chapter might be a little short today but I hope you enjoy sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a friend come over and I didn't have time! **

I sped through every red light all I wanted to do was get Margo home in her bed. I eventually got her there I walked swiftly to the back of the car where Margo was still asleep. When I started to pick her up she asked me if she could try to walk I nodded. I helped her to her feet I put a hand on her back and my other in her hand to help balance her out. She took a few wobbly steps before she fell on her knees. I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. I laid her in her bed and asked if she needed anything she said "A bath?"

I chuckled and said "soon anything else"

"Pain killer" she asked I nodded and walked down the stairs and I picked up the vial and syringe I measured out the liquid I got rid of all the air and put it into the IV and pressed slowly. Her eyes became droopy as the pain killer coursed its way through her body she then fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and closed the door softly I walked back down the stair and said "Edith? Agnes? We need to talk" they came down the stairs I sat them down at the table and that's when I noticed it 2 little cuts on Edith's arm definitely not put there by accident

**Sorry about the short chapter next one will be longer I promise – kaykay **


	5. Margos strength not part of story

**I know I know I haven't updated in forever my internet broke please don't hurt me lol this chapter is not going to be part of the big scare but as requested by "TillyJane" I will put some Lucy Gru Margo fluffiness into this story and if requested I might even post a separate story dedicated to Lucy, Gru, Margo, Edith, and Agnes so without further Aude… "Margo's strength" (Contains extreme self-harm and may be triggering this is told mostly in Margo's and Lucy's POV) this takes place 1 month after the shooting reminder has nothing to do with the big scare!**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING I REPEAT NOTHING!**

** "**It was late afternoon when it happened," Margo told her therapist he nodded for her to continue and she told him the whole story. Margo was very frustrated with herself and that's what got her here in the first place. She was in the hospital again she was having vivid frightening nightmares she was cutting and getting extreme mood swings. She was put here after the fifteenth cut. Her dad comes every visit day and she will be getting out soon and she knows it. The schedule here is simple wake up eat take your vitamins if you won't eat then you go outside or to the rec center then to therapy and back to the rec center or outside you eat and go to bed. It wasn't terrible here but the therapy here was irritating.

**Margo's POV**

They gave us all a journal to write down our thoughts and feelings pshh like that's going to happen… but what the hell I'm writing in it anyway. On my last day in this hell-hole my dad came here with a girl who I knew he had to be dating they were holding hands so yeah… and he walked into my room with a large bag which I assumed was to carry my things home because they gave me my clothes back they felt so much better on my skin then those weird vinyl like pajamas but this girl came in here as well I looked at her and said maybe just maybe I have a mom now.

**Lucy's POV**

I walked into the room where Gru told me she was staying she stood up and straightened her skirt I took a deep breath and opened the door. Gru went to get her things from the rec room so I went in alone. I smiled and Chirped "Hi! You must be Margo." She nodded and waved and bluntly and said hello I stuck out my hand and said "I'm Lucy, Lucy wylde" I smiled a goofy smile and while I was shaking her hand I glanced over at her arm it was so cut up and scared but I just ignored it and let go and said so you ready to go home she nodded really fast I giggled well let's go and I led her out of the room gru came out and said "lets geet thee heck out of heere now!" Margo laughed and ran after her father I walked after them and stopped for a second and said Gru is amazing and kept walking

**So I hope you all enjoyed and if you like I will put an entirely new story out review please and once again please forgive the wait I love every single one of you guys and don't forget to review **


	6. chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I haven't gotten many ideas about the rehab hospital story for the girls Gru and Lucy which was the chapter called Margo's strength so I'm going to continue writing my other story. I have much inspiration after reading a fanfiction called "Box of shame 3" written by bholley you should definitely read this story if you like mine. The story was well written and well composed if you want me to interpret an idea of yours into this story make sure to message me or review. I look at my reviews every day so your ideas will be noted if I use your ideas you will be credited in the author's note I put at the beginning of every chapter I want you guys to be involved as well. Once again sorry for long waits on chapters been really busy with school lately here is chapter 5 .**

**Previously: I notice 2 little cuts on Edith's arm definitely not put there by accident**

**Gru's POV **

I looked at her wrist then in her ever changing grey blue eyes in surprise "Edith did you cut yourself!?" I exclaimed in a hurt voice

"No okay maybe," Edith said this very quietly tears filling her eyes looking down at herself trying to collect her thoughts. That's when I lost her. Edith's emotions were very broken I pulled her into my arms and just held her as she cried. "I… I'm sorry I won't do it again dad I promise" she managed to say between sobs looking up from my chest. "Shh it's okay" I whispered quietly to her she sobbed until she fell asleep in my arms due to exhaustion. I picked her up and laid her in bed I quietly closed the door and turned around to find Agnes. I got to my knees and lifted the unicorn loving child in my arms smiled and said "How about some ice cream huh?" she nodded gladly. I smiled happy with knowing Agnes had not been broken as well.

After we ate our ice cream it was a little after noon so I put in Agnes' favorite unicorn movie into the DVD player she watched a little bit of it but feel asleep about halfway into the movie. I got up and carried her into her bedroom to find Edith and Margo slowly waking up but I decided to leave them to go make dinner.

**Margo's POV**

I woke up gently to the sound of soft snores in the room I was in I could hear the clinking of cookware downstairs so I knew where Gru was I opened my eyes to see the dim room around me was quiet the door was cracked my chest was very tight from the stiches I had I sat up and looked around Edith and Agnes were sleeping as well I looked to my left to find my glasses and hair-tie neatly set by my bomb bed I quietly slipped my glasses on and put my messy hair up not really minding the tangles I would deal with it later I pulled my legs out from underneath my blanket being mindful of my IV and stitches

My feet dangled from the bed I very carefully pushed myself off of the bed using my rim for support I walked unsteadily to Edith's bedside and looked at what she had done to herself her wrists were cut up I knew gru knew he came in here crying with Edith in his arms I remembered vaguely I stroked her relaxed face softly her eyes flew open and she looked at me surprised at first but her face softening as I continued the action I did before because I knew it calmed her "Do you want me to come up there with you" I asked in a soft voice she nodded as I climbed up the steps to her bomb bed she moved over slightly I looked her in the eyes and said "Edith I know your worried about me and I know that HE hurt you but that's not what matters right now what matters is that were safe with Gru and that I'm getting better." I let my hair down and Edith looked at me in astonishment because I never did that I picked her wrist up and put my hair tie around it and said "if you feel like cutting snap this around your wrist and look under your mattress." At this point we heard Gru coming up the stairs and the door opened.

**Okay so there is chapter 5 hope you enjoyed let me know if you guys like long or short chapters :P review **

**-Kaykay**


	7. authors note

**GRRRRRRRR I am an idiot just mer rawr merrrr (in dinosaur that is innapropriate language for me to type just everyone hates me now so I cant write anything I hope your happy I will still be checking reviews so when I get an idea I will write **

**REVIEW PLEASE I NEED THEM IDEAS PEOPLE!**

**~luvkaykay41**


End file.
